Corellia
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide See also: Galactic Gazetteer By the time Palpatine declares his New Order, Corellia's descent into lawlessness is already under way. Diktat Dupas Thomree cuts a deal with the Emperor to largely keep Imperial forces out of the system and Corellian affairs in general. In return, the Diktat promises Palpatine to maintain production at the vital Corellian Engineering Corporation shipyards, pay taxes to the Empire, and politically support Palpatine's galactic policies. Corellia's populace- a naturally independent and daring bunch- erupts in protest. The Diktat and other Corellian leaders enforce law and order through the ubiquitous presence and diverse resources of Corellian Security (CorSec). During the Dark Times, Corellia is a system constantly in flux between the law imposed by the Diktat and enforced by CorSec and the criminal forces that indulge the people's natural independance, recklessness, and bravado. The system runs rampant with smugglers, crime syndicates, and pirates who flaunt the law to make a profit or even undermine Corellian and Imperial rule. The dedicated members of CorSec- from patrols on the street and administrative clerks to para-military response units and intelligence operatives- work tirelessly to strike a balance between a resentful, defiant populace and the Empire's threat of direct occupation. Despite CorSec's best efforts, many criminals slip through the cracks, including the members of several resistance cells working on Corellia and in other systems. The Empire still maintains a presence on Corellia, since Palpatine never truly trusts the Diktat to maintain his end of the bargain. An Imperial intelligence liaison and a small support staff openly work with CorSec personnel, overseeing operations, designating priorities, and analyzing the overall strategic situation in the constant fight to impose order on the lawless system. ISB and COMPNOR agents infiltrate many levels of Corellian Security to maintain at the very least a watchful eye on activities in the system. Their intelligence aids CorSec in its efforts to stem crime and eliminate any resistance to Imperial or Diktat rule. On several occasions when the Corellian Engineering shipyards seem in immediate danger, The Imperial Navy assigns a squadron of warships to guard the orbital stardocks, an action that prompts a renewed round of protests from Corellian civilians. Homebrew Corellia Planet Data Homebrew Corellia Planet data created by Wikia user CegeYajus. Corellia is the capital planet of the Corellian system, which includes Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus. It is also the birthplace of smuggler and New Republic General Han Solo as well as Rogue Squadron pilot and New Republic hero Wedge Antilles, along with many other Humans who played important roles in the histories of The Rebel Alliance, The New Republic and The Galactic Alliance. Collectively, the planets of the system are known as the Five Brothers. As the largest planet and the closest to Corell, Corellia is often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Historians believe the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy for unknown reasons. Some believe that these Celestials populated Corellia with Humans from Coruscant. Corellia Statistics Region: The Core Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 3 Length of Day: 25 Standard Hours Length of Year: 329 Standard Days Sapient Species: 60% Human, 20% Selonian, 20% Drall Government: Monarchy (25200-312 BBY), Constitutional Monarchy (312-150 BBY), Corporate Diktat (150 BBY-12 ABY), Democratic New Republic Governorship (12-33 ABY) Capital: Coronet City Major Exports: Alcohol, Starships, Agricultural Goods Major Imports: Luxury Items, Raw Materials, Weaponry Corellia by Era The following Knowledge blocks are Knowledge (Galactic Lore) divided into eras. Pre-Republic Era The Old Republic Era The Rise of the Empire Era The Dark Times The New Republic Era External Links * Corellia on Wookieepedia Category:Planets